The present disclosure relates to display devices, such as see-through head-mounted displays (HMDs) etc., which emit light and display images in display regions.
Japanese Patent No. 4379331 (Patent Document 1) discloses a display device which includes a reflective mirror having a very small size.
In this display device, a pair of pivot arms is disposed for each of two (horizontal and vertical) scan directions. The reflective mirror is constantly moved by a small angle each time using these pivot arms, and thus light scans in both the horizontal and vertical directions.